


What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of NCIS Secret Santa Exchange. Gibbs and Tony go ice skating at the Rockefeller Center. The big question: Is it a date or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 4 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/58668.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Ice Skating. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), and [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Rockefeller Center Invasion

Tony and Gibbs had agreed to meet at the Rockefeller Center tree as it was hard to miss and Tony wanted to gaze at it’s beauty anyway. While not a tree he would ever want in a house, it was definitely an elegant thing to behold. Tony spun around happily as he took in the tree from all angles. 

Gibbs watched Tony playfully spinning around and admiring the tree and waited for the perfect moment when he could sneak up on Tony. Gibbs reached out his hands to catch Tony so that he didn’t go tumbling down into the snow as he ran into Gibbs who had positioned himself right behind Tony during one of his twirls.

“Oh Gibbs. I didn’t see you there.” Tony smiled widely at him.

Gibbs grunted. He’d wanted this to be a date, but now he wondered if Tony realized that was what this was supposed to be.

Tony ignored Gibbs less talkative answer. “Isn’t the tree beautiful?” His voice trailed off in awe as he continued to stare at the amazing tree.

Gibbs was beginning to feel a little insecure and a lot out done by a tree. He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help it. Growling, he stated. “Tickets. Ice skating. Now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Relax, Gibbs. We’ve got plenty of time. Have some fun for once.” Tony didn’t want to admit that he was kind of scared that he’d suck at ice skating and make a complete fool of himself. Plus the Rockefeller Center tree really was something special.

Gibbs stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Tony to be ready to head into the ice skating rink. After many years with DiNozzo, he was well used to the fact that you couldn’t move Tony until he was ready to be moved. Well he could if he commanded it, but that was a different matter entirely.

Gibbs just watched Tony, doing his best to keep his inside smile from showing outwardly. Finally, he saw the first indications that Tony was ready to go in and before Tony could change his mind Gibbs had grabbed his hand and dragged him off in the direction of the ice rink. 

They both put on and laced up their ice skates practically moving in sync as they made their way to the rink. Gibbs immediately headed out to the center of the ice. It had been many years since he’d skated, but it was like riding a bike. 

Tony on the other hand wobbled as he stepped out onto the ice and resolutely stayed near the edge so that he had something to grab onto when he fell. He took a teetering step away from the edge and immediately moved closer to the edge again as he almost fell. He definitely didn’t have the hang of how to balance on the ice skates.

Gibbs skated around the rink a couple of times. When he caught Tony watching him, he couldn’t help showing off a little. He’d never learned those fancy jumps of professional ice skaters, but he could do fancy footwork on the ice with the best of them and proved it. Earning himself a smattering of applause from the spectators. 

Tiring of skating by himself, he returned to where Tony was. Tony leaned against the wall trying to give off an edge of nonchalance like he was leaning against the wall because he didn’t care not because he couldn’t skate. Gibbs, of course, saw right through him. 

“Come on.” Gibbs held out his hand. “I’ll help you.”

With Gibbs’ help, Tony was able to relax and he picked up ice skating relatively easily. They quickly fell into their own little world completely oblivious to how much attention they were attracting as they skated together almost as well as any pair skaters without any jumps or lifts, of course. By the time they tired, they had drawn the attention of practically everyone on and off the ice.

They were both rosy cheeked and laughing from one of Tony’s off the wall comments as they piled off the ice to a loud “Aaawwww” from the crowd. Tony blinked as he realized the entire crowd at the Rockefeller Center Ice Rink was sad to see them go. He didn’t even realize that they’d been watching him and Gibbs. Tony glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already 1pm. 

He couldn’t believe they’d been skating for so long. “I’m starved.”

Gibbs grunted. “There’s a pizza place not far from here.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Tony quickly pulled off the skates and returned them, before gathering his things to go as his stomach growled. Tony looked sheepish, but Gibbs just moved all the faster to get ready to leave too. He didn’t want to leave Tony waiting when he was that hungry.

They shared companionable conversation as they waited for their food to arrive and then while they ate. By the time they left the restaurant it was almost 4pm and about time for them to head back. 

Before Tony left, he swiftly hugged Gibbs. “Thanks, Jethro.”

Gibbs stood there staring after Tony not sure what to make of that hug, before he too left.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
